Fate
by Malecforeverandalways
Summary: Alec and Magnus meet at a club and hit it off, but Alec is leaving the next day for college. They meet again 7 years later, will sparks fly or will Alec's refusal to let anyone know he's gay tear them apart?   Story better then summary, I hope.
1. Chapter 1

**(Alec POV)**

My ears vibrated from the thump of the music blaring out of the speakers and the air was heavy with the sweat from the dancers grinding in time to the intoxicating beat. My eyes scanned the crowed looking for any one of my siblings hoping that I wouldn't find them doing anything to R rated, but my dreams were soon smashed when my eyes landed on Izzy on the dance floor dry humping with some guy. I fought the urge to run over there and pull him off her, and flopped down onto a bar stool with a sigh knowing that if I did go over there Izzy would be pissed off with me for the next week.

I turned towards the barman (who was fairly hot, not that I would ever act on that because no one besides my sister knew I was gay, and I would rather like to keep it that way.) I was just about to order a coke when someone sat beside me and said "he'll have a Singapore sling." I turned towards the voice and scowled.

"Izzy you know I don't drink, and what are you doing over here anyway; what happened to the guy you were practically having sex with on the dance floor?"

"I know you don't drink but you really need to liven up a bit Alec and have some fun, and I was just coming over here to get a drink and then I was going back out. You should come and dance to; there are plenty of hot guys here." She said smiling.

"No thank-you I am perfectly content in sitting here and making sure you and Jace stay out of trouble." I said taking a sip of whatever Izzy ordered me.

"Fine be a downer." Izzy said walking away, and then I was once again alone, but not for long.

I was sitting there for maybe 10min when I sensed someone sit down beside me and felt a warm breath in my ear and heard a voice that sent shivers down my back.

"Hey there gorgeous, what's your name?"

I turned towards the voice and found myself staring at the most beautiful guy I have ever seen. His skin was a creamy caramel colour, his hair was silky black and done up in glitter covered spikes, he wore a deep blue dress shirt that was open at the collar and had a loosely tied turquoise tie around his neck, black leather pants and blue combat boots. On his face he wore dark blue eye shadow, black eyeliner and on his lips he had a layer of clear gloss. But the one thing that really drew me in were his eyes, his greenish-yellow eyes that I couldn't help but get lost in.

I soon realized that I had been staring at him for a good five minuets and I coughed tearing my gaze away from him.

"Sorry w-what did you say?" I asked blushing.

"I said blue eyes, what is your name?" He said laughing, which was that most amazing sound ever by the way.

"Oh um Alec, Alec Lightwood. W-who are you?"

"I sweetie am Magnus Bane."

I smiled, I couldn't help it, that name just fit him so well, and it was such a beautiful name…

"Would you like to dance blue eyes?" Magnus asked moving closer.

I don't know what it was about him that made me say yes but before I knew it I was letting him lead me out onto the dance floor.

"I don't know how to dance." I confessed blushing.

"Don't worry, I'll lead all you have to do is follow." Magnus said putting my hands on his hips and his on mine pulling me closer towards him.

"So", Magnus said after we've been swaying to the music for a bit. "Why are you here, you didn't look like you were having that much fun?"

"Oh yeah well my brother and sister wanted to come and I had to go to keep an eye on them, because you never know what they might do."

"So you're like babysitting?" Magnus asked reaching up and resting his arms around my neck pulling himself closer.

I nodded, that was all I was capable of doing with Magnus's hand trailing down my back.

"Well I guess you could use some fun, good thing I'm here." He said grinding our hips together causing me to moan in pleasure. This caused Magnus to smile and bring us even closer together by working one leg in between my legs and rubbing against my already painfully hard erection. I noticed after a while that in our current position my leg was doing the same to Magnus, and I couldn't help a small smile of satisfaction as I heard Magnus moan against my neck. We started moving our hips together faster making me dizzy with pleasure. Magnus lifted his head up from were it rested on my neck and looked into my eyes moving his face closer and closer to me. _Oh my God he's going to kiss me; his lips are like two inches away from mine I can feel his breath on them. I wonder what he'll taste like._

But I didn't get to find out because Izzy chose that time to come running up to me.

"Alec, Alec we have to go. Jace got into a fight so now he's hurt and the owner kicked him out, we should get him home."

I groaned and pulled away from Magnus to look at Izzy.

"Why can't you take him home, I'm not ready to leave yet?"

"I can't drive I've drank to much, come on Alec. Don't you have to finish packing anyway you leave for college like tomorrow."

"Yeah thanks for reminding me." I grumbled turning back to Magnus. "I guess I have to go."

"Yeah it seems that way, hope I gave you a night to remember."

"You defiantly did." I said and before I thought too much about what I was doing, I reach up and placed a quick kiss to his lips; and then I was being pulled towards the doors by Izzy leaving a shocked Magnus standing in the crowed. When we got outside I couldn't help but smile, he tasted like watermelons.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay, so I know that this has taken me a really long time to upload again, so I'm really sorry and my only excuse is that I have A LOT of things going on right now. School is crazy; I have like a million projects and so much homework. I'll try to upload faster, but I haven't had a lot of spare time and I'm also not so sure about this story any more. I'm just not feeling it. But if you want more just let me know what you think and tell me if I should continue with this story or not. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: So I realized that I forgot to do one of these in my last chapter so here it goes. I don't own the Mortal Instruments or any of these characters except for Amy. But I so wish I did own them because how cool would that be. So all rights go to Cassandra Clare, Oh how I love her writing. Okay so I've talked long enough so here's the chapter and I hope you like it.**

**(Line)**

(Alec POV) 7 year later

"Would you like anything to drink to sir?" the flight attendant asked.

"Just some water would be good, thanks." After she left I went back to looking out my window watching the clouds and sky roll by. I was just about to start on some of the work that I had to catch up on (the job of a publisher is never done) when my cell began to ring. I looked at the screen and smiled.

"Hey Izzy what's up?"

"I just wanted to see how much longer until you got here."

"Well my flight lands in an hour and then I have to get to the house, so probably another two hours or so and I'll be there."

"Okay, oh Jace says hi."

"Tell him hi back. How's he doing, is he excited?"

"Oh very, but you should have seen him when he told me that he asked Clary to marry him and she said yes, he was bouncing off the walls."

"I'm glad their getting married, their good for each other."

"Yeah they are, oh Clarys here I have to go we're getting our nails done."

"Okay have fun and I'll see you soon." Once I got off the phone I was planning on doing some work but the movement of the plane soon put me to sleep.

"You're here!" I had just opened the door to the house when Izzy came out of no where throwing herself at me almost knocking me over.

"Yes I'm here, Izzy get off I can't breath" I said laughing.

"Sorry, I've just really missed you. It's been like two years since I last saw you."

"Yeah I've missed you too; everything has just been really crazy lately."

"I'm surprised you actually took some time off, I didn't think you would be here" Jace smiled coming out of the living room.

"I wouldn't miss my brothers wedding for anything" I said giving him a hug.

"Is Clary here or is she at her house?" I asked stepping into the living room and then grinning when I saw her sitting on the couch.

"Well if it isn't the bride and my soon to be sister in law."

"Alec I've missed you, I'm really glad you came" She said jumping up and giving me a suffocating hug.

"I've missed you too, and I'm really glad that you're the one that is going to be marrying my brother. I don't know anyone else that could put up with him forever" I said grinning.

"Oh you love me" Jace said coming up behind me.

"Well I guess if I had to have a brother I'm glad it's you" I said hugging him.

"Guys really, stop being so mushy this is not the time for that. This is the time to party and I propose that we go out tonight" Izzy proclaimed sitting on the couch.

"I don't know, I had a long flight and -"

"Don't give me that crap; we haven't seen you in two years. You're coming with us" Izzy said giving me her don't-mess-with-me glare.

"Okay fine I'll come, but I really don't enjoy clubs."

"Don't worry we'll make sure that you do."

I was just about to ask what she meant by that when my cell rang, I looked at the screen and smiled.

"Sorry I have to take this, its Amy my girlfriend. You guys will have to meet her sometime soon" I said walking out of the room flipping open the phone. I left in such a rush I missed the shocked looks that were on Izzy, Jace and Clarys' faces. I also missed Izzy mouth '_girlfriend, what the hell?' _

**Yeah I know I'm a horrible person for leaving you all hanging like that, that is just how I roll. So let me know what you thought and if I should continue with this story or not. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So finally I have written chapter 3, sorry this took so long but I have been so busy with school and exams are coming up soon so I've been studying, and haven't really had much time to do anything else. Also I've been kind of stuck with this story and what could happen but I've finally thought of where I want it to go so I should hopefully be uploading faster, it also helps that Christmas break starts tomorrow so I have two weeks of nothing ahead ****J **

**Disclaimer: so I don't own mortal instruments, but maybe someday I will. *crosses fingers* so I've rambled on enough so I'll let you read now.**

"Are you sure that it's okay that I invited her?" I asked for the 14th time since I got off the phone with Amy.

"Oh for the God Alec, yes stop asking, I'm actually glad you did 'cause now we get to meet her" Jace said slamming on the breaks, almost going through a red light.

"Okay that's good. It's just she didn't know at first if she could get away from work and then she could, and she really wanted to meet everyone so I just jumped. She should be here in about 3 days she just has to sort some things out first."

"You do realise that you also already told us that, not get out we're here" Izzy said pushing me out of the car causing me to trip on my feet and almost do a face plant on the sidewalk. I looked at the building to see the name 'Wild Rumours' over the door in flashing lights and heard the sounds of blaring music pouring out of the doors. This was going to be a long night.

(Line)

"Alec wake up it's eleven in the morning and you have so mush to do. So GET UP!" Izzy screamed into my ear.

"Okay Okay I'm up, jeez Izzy what is the rush?"

"What's the rush, what is the rush you ask me? Well I'll tell you, you have to go get your suit for the wedding which is in a week and I know you haven't done that yet, and you can't wait until the last minute. So hurry up and get ready."

"Fine I'm getting up, are you coming to help me?"

"No I have to get my dressed hemmed so you're on your own, but don't worry I have the perfect place that you can go. The suits are amazing and the service isn't so bad itself" Izzy said handing me a slip of paper.

"Fine, this should be fun" I said getting out of bed.

(Line)

"Ughh finding an Izzy approved suit is so much harder than I though it would be" I said to myself walking out of the change room for the 10th time. I've been trying on suit after suit and sending Izzy photos of what they looked like on me for the past hour and not one has gotting her approval.

"Maybe I should just leave and wait to do this with her, it would be a lot less painful" I muttered looking through racks of suits that to me all looked the same.

"Hey there I couldn't help but notice that you seem to be having some trouble choosing a suit, would you like some help?"

I turned around to see a very… colourful man standing behind me.

"Oh…um…yeah help would be great actually. I'm trying to find something to wear to my brothers wedding and everything I've tried on so far has been turned down"

"Well I'm here to save the day; I will find you the perfect suit"

"Yeah well it's not me that has to approve it, that would be my sister's job and that is something that not a lot of people have accomplished"

"Well leave it to me, I know a lot about fashion and what looks good on people" He said moving closer and looking me over with his almost cat like eyes, eyes that for some reason looked very familiar. Actually everything about him looked familiar. My eyes on their own accord drifted to his lips which for some reason made me think of watermelons.

"Sorry I couldn't help but wonder um… what's your name?"

"Magnus, Magnus Bane"

Suddenly that night came rushing back to me and I couldn't stop the blush that crept up my neck as I remembered the dancing, grinding, talking, and the kiss. _Oh My God I kissed this guy, I actually thought I was gay and kissed some random guy. Stupid 19 year old me._

"Are you okay, you've been completely silent for like 5min and you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine"

"Okay good, so are you going to tell me your name or am I going to have to guess?"

"It's Alec. Alec Lightwood"

"I like that name, it's very-" Magnus suddenly cut off and just stared at me.

"I should have known, we meet again blue eyes"

"Yeah what a small world we live in"

"Defiantly, hey I know this perfect café just around the corner; we could go there get to know each other. We didn't really talk all that much last time we met" Magnus said giving me a sly smile.

"W-well aren't you working, won't you get in trouble?"

"Well since I'm the owner of the store I don't think so, so what do you say?"

"Yeah okay, it could be fun"

"Great let's go"

(Line)

"So you're here for your brothers wedding?" Magnus asked taking a sip of his latte.

"Yep, first sibling to get married. We always thought he would be the last, he wasn't the type of guy to have a serious relationship but he and Clary just clicked"

"That's good; it must be a great feeling to find that person that you now are the 'one'. How long are you here for?"

"Four weeks, then I have to get back to London"

"You live in London" Magnus practically shouted.

"Yeah, I've always loved it so after school I decided to move there"

"So lucky" Magnus stated giving me a smile.

"Yeah I am"

"So I was wondering, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Nothing, probably just hanging with Jace, Izzy, Clary why?"

"Well I was thinking we could do something, go to the movies, dinner, or just hang at my place"

I almost choked on my coffee, did Magnus just…

"Did you just ask me out?"

"Yes, yes I did so what do you say?"

"Sorry but um… I have a girlfriend"

"Oh… well then" Magnus said with a look of pure shock on his face.

"Yeah, um I should probably go everyone is most likely wondering where I am" I said about to stand up.

"No don't go, I'm really sorry I shouldn't have just assumed-"

"No I get it"

"Okay… well we could just hang out sometime"

"Yeah I'd like that, here's my number"

"I'll give you mine to"

"Okay well we should defiantly see each other soon. I'll text you or you text me or something. But I should really be getting back now"

"Okay, well I'll see you later"

"Yeah okay" I said getting up and walking home, I was half way back when I realised that I forgot to get a suit. Izzy is going to kill me.

**Hope you liked it. Review if you want more, they make me happy J **


End file.
